Torn Between the Two
by kashiangel07
Summary: Kagome just broke up with Koga and decides that she doesn't want to be broken hearted anymore but with the new silver haired student around on campus she just might give love one more shot. This is also set into the present time.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

Kagome and Sango were taking their lunch break at the coffee house. They were always there since they first started working as waitresses at the restaurant across the street. They were enjoying the peace and the jazz music that played in the shop until the door opened and in stepped a tall guy. He wore a black long sleeve blouse and black slacks. His long silver hair was in a low ponytail, and he removed the sunglasses that sat neatly in place over his amber color eyes. As he walked up over to the counter he saw the two girls, mainly Kagome as her eyes met his. She quickly looked into her half-empty cup. He then set his gaze at the counter where the woman who stood behind it asked for his order.

"Did the room just get cold or is it me." Kagome said putting down her cup.

"It must be you because…" Sango then saw what she meant, "Oh… tall, dark, and cold heated just entered the building.

Sesshomaru heard her with his delicate demon ears but chose to ignore her. He was so high above that level that he saw them on. He then took his seat and opened up his laptop and began typing on it.

With that aside Sango then asked, "So Kags, how are things going on with you and Koga."

"Well, we finally broke up yesterday." She said calmly while taking a sip of her coffee finishing whatever she had left in the cup.

"What, you and him? You said that as if you're glad that you split up with him." Sango said after she drank the rest of what she had.

"For once, I am. We've been arguing a lot, plus he was never there for me being that he was such a huge athletic star, always at practice. Then just the other day, I caught him with that dancing doll Ayame."

"Some guys change when they enter college hunh?"

"Seems so, but maybe this just means that we weren't meant to be together. I mean he's into sports, I hate sports. I'm a medical student, I want a guy who's intelligent, but at the same time strong and loving, but I would also like a guy who's creative and fun and he has to always be there for me whenever I need him."

"Hey, if you ever spot a guy like that then let me know."

Kagome then narrowed her eyes, "What's going on with you and Miroku now?"

"You know the usual, looking at other girls and such."

"Being himself in other words."

"Right."

"Don't worry, he's a guy after all. You don't have anything to worry about, you two been together since middle school, I don't think that anyone will come between you two."

"Yea I know. Well our break is almost over, how's about we head back." Sango said while standing up from her seat.

Kagome stood up with her and started to walk with her until she bumped into somebody. Just before she was about to hit the floor a hand grab hers and pull her up to them. She looked up to see two golden eyes stair into her onyx ones. "Sess-Sesshomaru…"

"You need to watch where you're going." He said in a smooth, calm tone as he put his sunglasses back on his face and let her go then left out the door.

Sango and Kagome stood in silence for a second then Sango said, "That was kind of intense. For a second there, it looked as if he cared if you got hurt."

"Him, care for anybody? Ha, don't make me laugh."

Then the two girls left the coffee house and back to the restaurant.

The day was finally over and Kagome went on her way home. Alone in her apartment she went straight to her room, plopped down on her bed. She hugged her pillow and curled herself around is as she began to cry.

_Why, why did it have to happen to me? I thought that I would be okay without him, it was nice to know that someone loved me._ She thought while wiping her face, tears still leaking from her eyes. _Maybe it wasn't really love then that kept me with him. I still wanted him even though we weren't together much. It was still nice of the thought of being with someone._

Without realizing it she had slowly drifted off to sleep. When she woke up she saw herself laying down on someone, who it was she didn't know but she wasn't scared. It was as if she knew that this is who she was meant to be with. The only thing that she could see was long silver hair which is what she twisted her finger in. She felt him move his hand to her chin to lift her face and just as she was about to see him…

_Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock._

She heard a knocking so loud that it seemed as if it would shake her apartment. She slept strait threw the night. She looked at the clock with half lidded eyes. "Oh no I'm going to be late for class!" She yelled as her eyes opened wider. She quickly got dressed and finally went to the front door to see Sango. "Do you know how long I've been out here trying to get your lazy ass up…Damn, you look like hell."

"Shut-up, and let's go." Then the two girls left from the doorway and to Sango's car. While on her way to school, pieces of her dream kept coming back in her mind.

_My dream, it felt so real. I can't let this get to me, as of now I'm threw with men._

She made it to her first class of the day which was Biology 110. She was in a science class that mostly juniors and seniors took, but she was an honor student so she was moved up. "Yes the teacher's late, that'll give my mind a chance to rest." She said as she sat down in her usual spot by the window. She gazed down out the window and her eyes went to a particular person. It was a boy who had long silver hair and what seemed to be dog ears. She rubbed her eyes and looked again, she wasn't sure of himself since she was on the second floor of the building.

"What are you looking at?" She heard the familiar smooth and calm voice that was Sesshomaru. There was just something about his voice that made her shiver, but not of fear.

"Oh Sesshomaru, it's just you. For a moment there I thought it was someone who mattered." Kagome said turning away from the window now that he made her loose sight of the boy.

"So, late again I see." He said as he sat in his usual spot which was right next to her.

"You can't be the one to talk, I didn't see you in here when I came in."

"Yeah well at least I'm not late everyday."

She rolled her eyes before turning her attention on the teacher who just walked in although her mind was still wondering on the silver hair boy she saw from the window.

"Ah good morning students, and Kagome, I'm surprised to see you here before me for once." The professor said as he sat his things down on his desk. Kagome paid no attention to what he said.

After class, she met up with Sango like she always did and went to the Student Union to get some lunch. They sat outside, not wanting to ruin a beautiful sunny day eating inside. They were just talking about the usual things like what happened in class, what's happening around campus, and boys, although Kagome kind of wanted to change the subject.

Then out of nowhere a piece of paper flew and hit Kagome smack dab in her face.

"What the…" Kagome said not realizing what hit her so she was fighting the air. Sango stretched her arm out and snatched the paper from her face. She read it and a smile spread across her face.

"What's with the smile?" Kagome asked confused still at what just happened.

Sango handed her the paper and said, "You gotta read this, it's a poem. Whoever wrote this is really good, he sounds like a real romantic guy."

Kagome read the paper. "This is amazing, I would sure like to meet the guy who wrote this."

"Hey!" Kagome looked up and Sango turned to see the silver haired, dog eared boy standing in front of them. He snatched the paper from Kagome's hands. "That's mine!"

He folded the paper and slid it in his pocket. "That's not how you thank someone for finding your stuff." Sango said standing up to him.

"Like I care, this wasn't meant for anyone, especially ingrates like you, to see." He said turning away from them and walked off.

Sango was about to go after him when Kagome spoke up. "Sango leave him alone, we really didn't have the right to read it, but I thought it was very good."

He stood still and turned slightly, "You thought…it was good?"

"Yea, we both did, you're a wonderful poet."

He blushed in embarrassment and turned away with his eyes closed, "It's not a poem, it's a song."

"A song?" Sango said, sitting back down beside Kagome.

"Yea, I write songs, I'm a singer in a band. I'm just started here today and I plan to major in music." He said turning back around completely.

"Wow, can you play an instrument?" Kagome asked happily.

"Yea, I can play the guitar, drums, and the piano."

"You're very talented."

He blushed again but this time it wasn't of embarrassment but then he caught sight of his watch. "I got to go, don't want to be late on my first day, it was nice to meet you, I'm Inuyasha by the way."

"I'm Kagome and this is Sango." She said pointing to herself and then to Sango.

"I'll see you around then Kagome." He said as he started running off and waving behind him.

Kagome watched him run off and Sango watched her. "So Kaggy, do you think he's the guy you've been looking for?"

"I honestly don't know."

_But I sure will like to find out._


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Kagome and Inuyasha have really gotten to know each other better over the two months that he's been there. It was starting to reflect in their actions like when he would wait for her after her classes even though he would be late for his own or when he would carry her books for her. One day while in the café Kagome and Sango were sitting in silence. Sango just kept staring at Kagome while she was drinking her coffee.

"What, this is the fifth time I caught you staring at me do I have something on my face?" Kagome said looking up over the top of her cup.

Sango closed her eyes and set down the cup that she ignored the whole time that she was there. "Kagome, what's with you and dog boy?"

Kagome blinked a few times, "What, what do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, you two have gotten awfully close, are you two…"

"What, no, we're just friends. I just met him anyway, and I told you I don't want to be with another guy." Kagome said cutting her off.

"You can't put off guys, that's just like not breathing. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have Miroku."

"Sango, I'm not like you, besides you and Miroku have known each other since middle school. The only guy I've known for so long is Sesshomaru."

Then the door opened.

"Speaking of the devil." Sango whispered to Kagome as he walked further in.

"Talking about me are you, I didn't know that I was that popular." He said while smirking at them and taking off his sunglasses.

They both rolled their eyes then Sango said, "Don't you have some typing to do, you usually sit in your corner and get on your lab top whenever you come in here."

Sesshomaru's smirk faded into a frown, "Why yes I do, unlike you, I have business matters, but I suppose that you will never understand." Then he walked off to sit in his usual place.

"I can't believe him, what a selfish jerk." Sango said watching him.

"That's Sesshomaru for you." Kagome said watching him as well.

Then Sango turned her attention back to her. "So Kagome, when are you planning to start your relationship with him?"

Kagome whipped her head back to Sango and glared at her, "I told you, I don't want a relationship." Sesshomaru just looked from the corner of his eyes, listening into their conversation. "I'm fine I don't need anyone so stop worrying about me."

"If you say so, but…"

"Shush, no more please."

Kagome's phone rang. "It's Inuyasha." Sesshomaru's eyes widened at the sound of his name.

"I wonder what he wants." Sango smirked and narrowed her eyes to which Kagome glared at her. Sango didn't seem fazed as she sipped her coffee.

"Hello?" She said on her phone seeing as her glare had no effect on Sango.

_"Kagome, um…I was just wondering if you had anything planned tonight."_ Inuyasha said in nervous tone.

"No I don't, what's going on."

_"Well you see there's a party for one of my friend, Hojo. They asked me and my band to play at his party, I was wondering if you would like to see me perform, your friend can come too if she like." _

Kagome looked slightly shocked "Really, okay then."

_"Great then, I'll come and get you around 5:30."_ She heard a click and turned her head to see Sango smirking at her in a deviant way. "It's not what you think."

"Yes it is you got a date with him."

Then they heard the sound of a lab top closing slightly harder than usual. They saw Sesshomaru stand up while putting on his sunglasses on and quickly walked toward the door. "What's his problem?" Kagome said watching him leave out.

"Don't worry about him you know how he is sometimes, besides you have to worry about what you're going to wear tonight for Inuyasha."

"Sango, he invited you too so it's not a…" Before she could finish what she wanted to say, she was pulled up from her seat and taken out the building.

They got to her apartment soon after and went straight to her room. "So what time is he coming?" Sango asked while going in her closet and tossing clothes out her closet, making a mess.

"He said he'll be here around 5:30. Why do I have to dress up for him, it's not a date, and I'm not the one who's going to clean this mess up." Kagome said while looking at all of the clothes pile up on the ground.

"I'll clean it up but you should look presentable at least, even if it's not a date but I can tell these things."

Kagome rolled her eyes before seeing the scavenging girl turn around with a very evil smile suggesting that she found something that wasn't meant to be found. Kagome braced herself for the worse as Sango showed her what she found.

"Kags, I didn't know you were into this kind of thing."

"What! I thought I got rid of that, that's what Koga bought for me for my eighteenth birthday."

It was a black leather bustier that zipped in the front. She hated looking at it because it not only reminded of her of Koga but it wasn't her style, Koga just forced her to keep it complaining that he had to walk in a women's lingerie store and spend a great amount on it because it was real leather. He also muttered something about their honeymoon night, which seems unlikely now.

"Come on buddy, please." Sango begged while doing the puppy eyes thing. "I only got your best interest in mind."

"Fine but I'm picking out the rest of my outfit, there's no telling what else you'll find in there, for all I know you may find a mini skirt or something." Kagome said while walking to her closet. It was true that she didn't know what's all in her closet, because it's huge and full of clothes. She has so much that she can probably create her own clothing store.

She found a pair of her favorite blue jeans that cupped at the bottom. She wore her black rhinestone belt and some black sandals. She let her hair rest over her shoulders hoping that it will cover her chest some. The top that she wore made her feel exposed even though she wasn't. Sango then looked for a set of clothes to wear. They traded clothes all the time since they were the same size. She found a purple tank top which matched perfectly with her purple slip-on shoes she kept her black jean kepis on. She put her hair in a bun and put some purple hair sticks in her hair.

Soon after they were done dressing, there was a knocking at the door. "That must be him, are you ready for your date?" Sango said while heading to the door.

"No but I'm ready to go out with my **friends**." Kagome said while following then and opening the door. Inuyasha stood there about to greet them when his eyes set on Kagome. He looked her up a few times with his mouth hanging wide open.

"Snap out Yasha." Kagome said while snapping her fingers in front of his eyes though he was too lost to get out his trance. He finally showed signs of coming back when Sango pulled on his ears. He absolutely hates it when someone messed with his ears.

"Hey, how many times do I have to tell you not to touch my ears?" Inuyasha yelled at her when she wouldn't stop.

She smiled simply before saying, "Well I had to do something, and you're going to be late if we don't leave soon."

"Oh right, let's go."

They left the apartment, Inuyasha and Kagome in his car and Sango in her own. Kagome begged Sango not to leave her alone with Inuyasha but she came up with the excuse of getting Miroku to come once she knew where the party was going to be at, which was a gym. The trip didn't take long although it did feel like it to Kagome being that she was riding with Inuyasha. When they got there, she could see people running around, setting things up and such.

"I got to go help my band mates. It won't take me long but you can do what you like till the party start which is at 7:00." Inuyasha said getting out of the car. She nodded her head and watched him walk off to greet his friends.

"So how was your ride?" Sango said while walking over casually to her.

"Don't you have a pervert to get?" She said while glaring at her.

"You want to come with me or do you want to stay and watch your boyfriend work?"

Kagome didn't even bother arguing with her. She just got in her car and the two girls left to go to Miroku and Sango's apartment.

"Kagome, I haven't seen you around in a while." Miroku hugging her at the door while giving her his signature groping. He ended up with two bumps on his head from both girls. He was about to hug Sango when she put her fist up to him, "Do it and you'll have a third bump on your head to go with your collection." He then just decided to kiss her which usually calmed her down whenever she was mad at him.

"So what are you two ladies up to today?" Miroku asked closing his door behind him.

"Kagome has a date tonight and I was I was invited to go. I thought it wouldn't be fun to be with someone on a date alone so I decided to see if you would like to come." Sango said of course receiving another glare from Kagome.

"Don't listen to her, it's not a date, my friend is in a band and is performing for a friend of his at a party. He invited both of us and she wanted to know if you want to come with us."

"You know I'm up for a good party, sure I'll go." Miroku said as he went to his room. With a quick change of clothes, he was ready and the three of them went back to the gym.

As soon as they made it back, the party looked ready to start. Some people were already there, most were watching or listening to Inuyasha and his band practice for the show that they would put on. The time rolled around quickly and soon music was heard, food was being served, and people were having fun. Kagome was having so much fun, she never knew that she could have that much excitement. Then when Inuyasha held his hand out for her to pull her on the stage, she felt as if she was dreaming. After while, things cooled down and it was time to go. Sango and Miroku left a long time ago but not before they helped cleaned up some. Inuyasha took Kagome back home seeing that she didn't have any other way back.

"Thanks Yasha, I had a very great time. I can't remember the last time I had so much fun." Kagome said while opening her door.

"Same here." He said standing at the door frame.

"So, I guess this is goodnight." 

"No." He said before his lips had locked onto hers. She blinked a few times before taking him in slowly.

"Now it's goodnight. Kagome, I really do like you, I just wanted to wait until the time was right to do that." He said stroking her cheek.

She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and kissed him back. When they part he slowly backed away, not wanting to leave but not wanting to take their new relationship any further yet. She closed the door behind him and sighed. "Sango was right, it was a date." She let smile spread across her face and danced her way back to her room, falling asleep soundly.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Sango went over to visit Kagome on Sunday afternoon since she hasn't heard from her all weekend. She knocked on the door but there was a long period of silence, she knew that her friend was there because her car was there. She also noticed that Inuyasha's car was there as well. She knocked again but this time the silence was replaced by giggling. Sango knocked once more when the door still remained closed and heard, "Coming!" The door opened seconds after. Kagome stood with a huge smile on her face and next to her was the silver haired boy that she seemed to have fallen hard for.

"Bye Kagome." He said as he scooted out the door, giving her a long kiss before he left.

She waved goodbye before watching him walk down the stairs from her door and into his car to where he drove off.

"Kagome, have you two…"

"No, he just stopped by. He was on his way to go practice with his band mates." Kagome said knowing what her friend was going to say next. It was really because of the way she looked. She was in some loose clothes and her hair was in a mess. Sango just pushed her way inside, taking Kagome with her sorry to have thought of that subject.

Kagome said realizing Sango's sudden appearance. "So why are you here?" 

"I haven't seen you all weekend, ever since you and dog boy have been dating these past few months, it's like you never have time for me." Sango said while pulling off her sad face. The semester was coming to an end and Kagome had been spending less and less time with her best friend.

Kagome grabbed her friend's hands. "How cruel of me. I promise to make it up to you somehow."

"Anyway Kags, I've found out something about your puppy." She said sitting down on the couch.

Kagome sat next to her, curious to know what her friend knows about her boyfriend that she didn't know. "So what about him do you know that I don't know?"

"Well I've been wondering to myself why he looked so much like Sesshomaru and the answer to that is because he is his brother."

Kagome didn't look too surprised about that. "I know."

"You did, how come you didn't tell me?"

"I thought it was obvious to you. The only reason I know is because I know Sesshomaru, he mentioned having a brother but he never talked about him much."

"And speaking of Sesshomaru, he hasn't been at the café lately." 

"Now that you mention it, he hasn't been in class either. I wonder where he is."

---

At an estate somewhere outside the city, Sesshomaru was just getting home from school. Yes, he went to school, he just didn't go to his Biology class. He had a thing for Kagome for so long that he didn't even know when or how it happened and the fact that her heart belonged to someone else, especially his brother, broke his heart. It wasn't just Inuyasha, it also happened when she was with Koga. He was so jealous of the wolf that he was the one who introduced Ayame to him, causing them to break up. But now it's different, but only because Inuyasha is involved.

He drove around the mansion to what seemed like a normal sized house. See, the mansion belonged to his father, while Sesshomaru lived in the guest house. It's all until he get's out of college. He's such a daddy's boy.

He went inside the house and decided to watch a little TV before trying to scrounge around to try and find something to eat. Something felt off as he walked threw the den to go to the living room. He felt the presence of another being in the house. He carefully crept to the living room to where he felt his senses were the strongest. He saw the top of someone's silver hair in one of the chairs that was facing away from him, and just as he was about to attack the intruder, he heard a voice similar to his but deeper in tone.

"Don't even think about it."

"Father?" Sesshomaru said noticing who was in his home. He relaxed but only slightly because there was another feeling that was making him nervous. The room felt cold as he looked at the powerful man sitting in the chair in front of him. It could have been the serious/pissed off face that he wore on his face.

The man said nothing but nodded his head toward the other chair opposite of him, gesturing him to sit down. The other silver haired demon sat down with out hesitation. A moment of silence passed, Sesshomaru wanted to avoid eye contact because he could tell that he was giving him a piercing stair with those golden eyes. Sesshomaru wanted to break the eerie silence but he knew that nothing that he could say would go threw to his father, he didn't even know what to say anyway.

"I was in the middle of a very important business meeting, when in the middle of the meeting I get a phone call. That call just so happened to be your Biology teacher, can you explain to me why you haven't been in class for the last two months and a half?" Inutaisho said calmly as to not show how he was really feeling. Sesshomaru knew better of what was going on in his father's mind, so telling him the truth won't work and telling him a lie would make things even worse. Either way he was in trouble.

"Well, son…" Inutaisho trailed off, waiting for his response.

Instinct just took Sesshomaru over. "Um…Some things came up and…"

"And just what things, it couldn't be at the office since I give you your work to do, you don't do anything else but go to school, so what things could possibly come up!" The older demon said out loud finally reveling how he was feeling but still holding in some of his emotions. "Sesshomaru, this is your second year as a junior. You are failing your class. Failure is not an option if you want to take over the business. Do you want to take over the business? You must not if you're skipping classes."

"But why should I care about this class, I'm majoring in Business Affairs, Biology has nothing to so with business."

"Don't you think I know that, that class is an elective for you and if you don't have the right number of hours then you don't move up and you don't get my business. Maybe I should give it to Inuyasha." He said knowing that he would hit a nerve. Sesshomaru hated his brother, they could never get along. He always blamed him for the reason why his father and mother divorced, being the son of another woman. He hated him more than ever now that he and Kagome were together.

"That half breed, he's not worthy!"

Inutaisho then stood up. "You're not the one to talk, I've had it with you. I can't keep someone in my home who doesn't work for all I give them. I want you out of this guest house by the time I leave for work at 6:00 AM tomorrow. You can keep all your clothes and other possessions along with your car and laptop. If you're still here then I will force you out by any means necessary." With that he left out the house.

Sesshomaru sat there speechless. _He couldn't have really meant it…could he?_ Sesshomaru knew that when his father was angry that he would sometimes say things that he didn't mean. He let the thought subside and went on to find something to eat. Then afterwards, he continued his plans to watch TV, took a quick shower, and finally to bed completely forgetting his father's warning. Little did he know he was in for a rude awaking.

6:00 rolled around and Sesshomaru was still sleeping soundly in bed that was until Inutaisho snatched the covers off the bed. Sesshomaru shivered a little being that the only thing that covered him was gone. He searched the bed with closed eyes for the blanket thinking that it had fallen off, he was a rough sleeper at times. When the blanket couldn't be found he opened his eyes only to wish that he was in some sort of dream.

"Its times up son now are you going to leave or do I have to get someone to escort you out?" Inutaisho said standing over his son.

_You've got to be kidding me._ Sesshomaru thought looking up to his father.

About forty-five minuets after that Sesshomaru was in his car with all he could bring sitting outside the estate.

_What am I going to do, where am I going to go? The only close friend I have is Naraku but I'll never have any peace as long as his bitchy younger sister Kagura still lives with him. There's no way I'm staying with that mutt of a half brother._ A smirk shown on his face, "That only leaves one choice."

---

Kagome was sleeping peacefully in her bed when the sound of knocking woke her up. She looked at the clock, 7:06. Class didn't start for her until 9:30 so she cursed at whoever was waking her up now. She ignored the pounding hoping that the person would take a hint and leave but the noise just got louder. She got up and walked in a zombie like state toward the door thinking of what she's going to tell the person who woke her up.

She flung the door open, "What the hell do you want…Sesshomaru?"

"I need a room." Was all he said.

"What?"

"I need a room, so let me in." He said making his way pass her.

"What gives you the right to wake me up and come into my apartment?" Kagome said pulling his arm to make him stop.

"Look, it's a long story that I'll tell you later. Just please let me have a room. I'll even pay for it."

She could use the money to help pay off her apartment which she was struggling to pay off now. Her job just didn't really pay enough, but she was making it threw as best as she could. With him helping her, she'll be able to pay the rent with no problem and even have some left over for her to use as she like. After all he is the son of a successful business man which he works for.

"Fine but you better tell me the whole story."

He waved off signaling that he would and she let him go and walked back to her spare room.

_What did I just get myself into?_ She thought as she watched him disappear into the room.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I have to say that this is my favorite chapter but this is where it also change from what it was originally. if any of you are deviantArt then you will know this story from tlcreators. On here the story will be longer and have more chapters hopefully so it will have a slightly different outcome then what was placed on there. It was a last minute change but it was how the story was supposed to go originally. I also want to thank all of those who read my stories and review them, I live off you guys reviews. And for those of you who just read, or fave me or my story or a combination of all, I just want to thank you as well. Please have patience on the next chapter because since I'm changing it a great deal, it won't be up as fast.

Okay enough of me blabing, please enjoy and review.

* * *

Ch. 4

It was 9:00 when Sango showed up at Kagome's apartment so that they could go to school. She knocked on the door and waited for it to be opened. When it opened, she was shocked to see Sesshomaru in the doorway with nothing but some sweat pants, hanging low from his waist. Sango couldn't help but gawk but then she mentally slapped herself and snapped out of her trance. "Am…I at the right apartment?"

"Hey Kagome, come get your pest of a friend." He said as he turned his head over his shoulder.

"Sesshomaru, how many times did I tell you not to answer my door and go put some clothes on." Kagome said pushing him out of the way.

"Yes mother dear, right after my shower." He said more to himself as he went in to the bathroom.

Now that he was out of earshot Sango said. "What's he doing here? Is he holding you captive or something?"

"Relax, Sango." Kagome said closing the door. "He lives here."

"WHAT! Are you out of your mind!?" Sango half yelled not trying to let Sesshomaru hear. Even though the shower was on and could have blocked out the sound outside, his demon ears were still delicate enough to make out what's said.

"He told me that he's only staying here until he can find a place of his own. Besides, he's paying to stay here. He told me that his father kicked him out this morning."

"And who could blame him." Sango said under her breath. "I don't think Inuyasha's going to take this well, his brother staying with his girlfriend. What if something happens between you two…"

"Sango no, that will never happen." They then saw the door open and out stepped a nude Sesshomaru with nothing but a towel around his waist. He didn't even notice, or at least didn't care, that the girls looking at him as he went into his room.

"I don't know Kags, even though he's a jerk most times, I hate to say but he's kinda hot."

Kagome had to agree with her. He had a light tan skin tone, broad shoulders, lean but muscular physique, his chest was well sculpted with a set of abs on his belly, and long silver hair that shined even without light. On top of that, he was very intelligent. He was the envy of all men and every woman's dreams. He was perfect or at least close to it.

"Look, nothing will happen, and keep this quiet. I don't want Inuyasha to find out until I'm ready to tell him. He's the jealous type and I don't think that really gets along with Sesshomaru, he never talks about him and if I mention his name, he goes crazy." Kagome said as she gathered her things realizing the time. "Hey we got to go or we'll be late, are we taking my car or yours?"

"Yours, I'm low on gas."

"Alright then, we're gone Sess!" Kagome yelled so that he could know that she was leaving. She saw him wave his hand out the door of his room and both Kagome and Sango were gone.

She just barely made it to her Math class seeing that the teacher was just walking in ahead of her. As the teacher started talking about today's lesson she let her mind wonder off a bit trying to see how she is going to tell Inuyasha about her unexpected roommate. After her classes she met Inuyasha where she always met him.

After talking about the things that happened that day, Inuyasha looked at his watch and said, "Damn, it's almost three, I got to go to my last class. So Kags, are you up for our date tonight?"

She just smiled and nodded. He gave her a kiss on her cheek. "I'll pick you up at your apartment around 6:00..."

"NO-No, I'll meet you at your apartment." She said trying not to let him know of her unexpected roommate.

He just smiled back at her unaware of her secret before saying, "I'm going to take you to see that movie that you wanted to see."

"You mean Friends with Benefits, Sango told me that she saw it with Miroku when it first came out, she said that it was hilarious."

"Yup, the very one."

"Thanks Yasha." She said as she hugged him tightly then letting him go off to his class.

As she watched him walk off, she thought, _I have to tell him about his brother's situation sooner or later so I guess I'll do so tonight_.

Inuyasha himself was deep in thought as well as he walked to class. _Her scent, it was her scent but with a little something extra added to it. It smelled like Sesshomaru but why? Something's strange and I plan to get to the bottom of it._ Even though he hasn't been around his brother in a long time, he could remember scents fairly well.

Kagome got home not long after to discover that there was no sign of Sesshomaru in the apartment. "Still must be on campus." She thought to herself. She decided to take a quick shower so that she can get ready for her date. She stepped out with a towel around her waist and went in her room to get dressed. She went on and got in her underwear and went on a search to find her favorite top. It was a pink shirt that was cut short at the bottom so that her belly showed and the sleeves stretched to her elbows. The top of the shirt was low and would expose her shoulders but nothing else after that.

She was so preoccupied with trying to find the shirt that she didn't notice a certain silver haired roommate watching her. He just leaned on the doorframe watching her. He watched her bend and stretch her body all over in her closet. He saw an angel wings tattoo at her lower back side which he never thought that she was into that kind of thing. Her hair was pinned up from when she was in the shower so he was able to take in the black strapless bra shat she wore and matching bikini panties that hugged her curves. In his mind he could easily take them off in one swift move. These thoughts were making his inner yokai, as well as something else, aroused.

_"Take her, she's in your grasp and you're standing in the only exit."_ The inner yokai commanded.

Sesshomaru argued back. _Heel boy, I don't want to scare or hurt her, she's not mine._

_"Yet."_

He knew that if he didn't do anything soon, his inner yokai would come off its leash and claim Kagome. Kagome was still looking when she heard a wolf's whistle. She did a quick 180 degree turn to see Sesshomaru standing in the doorway with a smirk and the pink shirt hanging off his finger. Apparently he found it under her bed. "Looking for something?"

"Give it!" She said out loud as she went over to him to get it. As soon as he reached for it, he pulled it away and then held it over her. Being that he was taller than her he could easily play keep away with her. She then jumped him causing him to fall. She sat on top of him, trying to pull at the shirt which he refused to give up. It was just too fun.

After a few minutes of tug-a-shirt-on-the-floor, Sesshomaru finally said, "You're worse than me, you should take your own advice."

"And that is…" She said in between tugs.

"You know from this morning, you should really put some clothes on."

She then stopped tugging. She realized that she was still in her underwear. She turned red at her embarrassment, realizing that she forgot that she was practically nude. She tried her best to hide herself with no luck and struggled to get up. Sesshomaru got up from under her and stood up and caught her just as she was about to fall again. He pulled her into him just as he did at the café the time she bumped into him. She couldn't help but stair into his golden eyes, there was something in them that just captured her attention. It was an emotion that she just couldn't really make out. It was just about the same gaze that he gave her that day but stronger. It looked a little like desire or…lust. She felt a spark of electricity as his hands lightly brushed up her back side. She wanted to get out of his arms and yet…

"You should really get dressed. I believe you told me you were going out on a date with that idiot half brother of mine." He said almost in a seductive tone as he let her go.

She had a surprised look on her face along with a look of disappointment. He threw the shirt in at her and hit her smack dab in the face, snapping her out of her trance before going in his room across from her. She looked at the shirt and thought i Wow that was intense. I better watch my back around him, otherwise, Sango's intentions will come true. She was already right about the date. /i She turned around to go into her room but looked out the corner of her eye to see Sesshomaru's room then she went in to continue getting dressed.

Sesshomaru laid down on his bed and looked around his room. He still hasn't put everything up. Most of what he had was still in his car. He was surprised to see that the bed that he was laying on was there when he came in. Kagome told him that it was her old one when she moved in but she bought a new one to match her furniture in her room. He seemed to be at peace for the moment although his mind wasn't.

_"You saw that didn't you, she looked disappointed, you should have satisfied her wants and needs at that very moment, there's no telling when or if there will be another chance."_ The inner yokai barked at him.

_I know, it was almost even too much for me to stand. I felt her temperature rise and heard her heart beat speed up when she looked into my eyes. Her scent gave her away as aroused when I touched her. It was simply intoxicating._

_"We must have her soon, she must be our mate. If you wait for too long, then I will take over and there's nothing that you can do to stop me."_

Sesshomaru knew that this was true. The night of a blue moon was coming soon and that's when the demon will do as it promised.

She got dressed quickly even though she was sidetracked. "So how do I look?"

Sesshomaru was sitting on a couch in the den while watching as she modeled the outfit she wore. She had that pink shirt on along with some khaki slacks. Her hair was pinned up in a bun with some hair sticks sticking out of it. Her outfit was simple but casual and comfortable. She looked beautiful with or without clothes he thought but instead he, or more of his inner yokai, said, "You looked better without the clothes."

She ignored his comment with a glare and then flipped him off. "That wasn't lady like."

"You deserve it for being a bully to me earlier."

He put on an evil smile and stood up, "If you want me to be a bully…" She started to back away from him as he got closer to her. She held her hands out in defense but he grabbed them and continued back her up until her back hit the wall. "…then I'll play a bully. I'll make you late, and I'll do so in more ways than one."

He really sounded seductive, Kagome was sure of it, especially when his lips was so close to her neck that she could feel his warm breath as he said that last statement. He sent shivers up and down her spine. As scared as she looked Sesshomaru could tell that she wasn't because not once did she try to break free of his grip. In fact if she wanted to get away from him she could because he wasn't really holding her at all, and she knew that. She was probably even holding back a moan. If he wanted to, he could have easily taken her then. He thought of playing with her just a little longer which his inner yokai agreed to do as well.

She felt his lips lightly brush up against her neck as he said, "Human women are so easy to rouse up. I would take the time and prove it to you but you're not my type." He let her go and plopped back down on the couch. Kagome was so mad at him, not only because he was making her late, but because of what he said and he didn't finish what he started. She had to admit, if she wasn't faithful to Inuyasha, she would have jumped him. He was such a turn on but she wasn't going to let him know that.

She regained her composure and then headed to the door, punching him in the stomach before leaving out. "Asshole." She muttered.

"Hey, that wasn't lady like either!" He yelled as she left.

She finally made it to Inuyasha's just fifteen minutes late. He hugged her as she came in but his nose started to twitch when he caught Sesshomaru's scent again, only this time it was stronger. Her shirt reeked of his scent. He wanted to confront her then but she started to pull his arm to leave so that they can catch the movie.

They made it just as the previews before the movie came on, and after a few hours of laughing, the movie was over. Inuyasha took Kagome home talking about nothing but the movie. He let her get her car so that she could go home and offered to escort her.

"No, you don't have to escort me home." Kagome said. She thought that she was ready to tell him about Sesshomaru but she couldn't. She wasn't afraid to tell him, she just didn't want to be involved in a sibling rivalry. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and then left to go home.

He watched her as she drove off, narrowing his eyes. _She's hiding something, I can smell how nervous she was._ He thought getting in his car. He drove to Kagome's apartment as fast as he could but without going over the speeding limits. He got there just in time to see her walk up the steps to her apartment. He saw her search for her keys in her purse, it seems like in the mist of all that happened to her that day she forgot to pick them up.

He watched as she knocked on her door. He was very confused at her actions but then it all became clear to him when he saw the door open from the inside. He saw her talk to someone on the inside but whoever was on the inside couldn't be seen.

He narrowed his eyes as he watched her go in, closing the door behind her. He drove off back to his home while trying to plan on how he was to confront her.


End file.
